


Another Dream Come True

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: „Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag lesen, trinken und dich ansehen. Ich brauche ein bisschen Dekadenz, Liebling.“ Sie waren beide kaum älter als fünfundzwanzig und doch nannte er sie Liebling ohne darüber zu stolpern. Er tat es, weil es ihm so passte und nicht, weil sie sich damit ein bisschen so vorkam wie Marilyn Monroe in „Blondinen bevorzugt“.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Another Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics gehören zu "Better Than That" by MARINA (beziehungsweise Marina And The Diamonds). Sowohl Serena als auch Dan sind hier ein bisschen out of character geraten, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Wer weiß schon, was denn eigentlich so genau in Serena vorgeht?

** Another Dream Come True **

  
  
Das Rot auf ihren Fingernägeln sah auf einmal viel zu grell aus und es störte sie, dass sie bei der rechten Hand, die von der linken, ungeschickten, lackiert worden war, geschludert hatte. Auf dem Nagel ihres rechten Daumens hatte sich ein matschiger Flecken Rot gebildet, der aussah wie ein bunter Mückenstich. Mit dem Schminken hatte sie es auch übertrieben und trotzdem sah er sie hochzufrieden an. Er hatte keinen Geschmack, aber das hatte sie immer schon befürchtet.  
  
„Serena, mein Herz, du siehst wie immer wunderschön aus.“ Er war nicht zu alt für sie, aber meistens benahm er sich so, indem er ihr lange schon aus der Mode gekommene Kosenamen verpasste und auch sonst einen Hang zu großväterlichen Gebärden hatte.  
  
Ihre Freundinnen betrachteten dieses Verhältnis mit abwertender Distanziertheit und neidischer Neugierde, denn er hatte Geld. Ihr bedeute dieses Geld nicht mehr als ihm. Es gab ihnen die Möglichkeit über andere Dinge nachzudenken, wichtigere Dinge. So hatten sie mehr Platz für ihre Phantasie.   
  


**_You're just another in a long line of men she screwed  
Just another in a long line of men she knew  
And yeah she did, yeah she did what she wanted to do_ **

  
  
Ihre Träume schwebten durch das glamouröse und düstere Hollywood der 50er und 60er, dessen Bosheit auf der Leinwand niemals zu sehen war. Sie würdigte diese Maskerade, indem sie niemals zuließ, dass man ihr ihren Ärger oder ihre Wut oder ihre Abgründe ansah, sondern nur ein perfekt gemaltes und freundliches Gesicht sah, sogar dann, wenn man ihr in die Augen schaute. Wenn sie schon nicht perfekt sein konnte, dann wollte sie wenigstens über das bestimmen, was die Anderen sehen konnte. Sie wollte Maler und Gemälde zugleich sein.  
  
Seine Gedanken hingen immer wieder fest. An manchen Tagen steckte er irgendwo zwischen Kafka und Filmen von Alfred Hitchcock und baute Brücken um Brücken hinter seiner Stirn, aber dann war er wieder voll von Aktionismus und Energie und drängte sie dazu mit ihm das Haus zu verlassen. Dann musste sie sich zurechtmachen, denn echte Menschen waren weniger leicht zu belügen als Spiegel.  
  
„Warum müssen wir ausgehen? Es ist kalt und wir haben hier alles, was wir brauchen.“ Früher war sie unternehmungslustig gewesen. In die Kameras verliebt, die sie so sehr liebten, doch er hatte sie von dieser Sucht geheilt. Er hatte sie ersetzt.  
  
„Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag lesen, trinken und dich ansehen. Ich brauche ein bisschen Dekadenz, Liebling.“ Sie waren beide kaum älter als fünfundzwanzig und doch nannte er sie Liebling ohne darüber zu stolpern. Er tat es, weil es ihm so passte und nicht, weil sie sich damit ein bisschen so vorkam wie Marilyn Monroe in „Blondinen bevorzugt“. Sie war eine Blondine, aber keine solche Schönheit. Auch wenn das leicht zu vergessen war wenn der Schnee fiel, ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß lag und er mit ihren Locken spielte, bis sie einander so sehr wollten, dass sie die Idylle zerstören mussten.  
  
Das Leben war nun mal kein Stillleben.  
  


**   
_Like all the boys before_   
_Another dream come true_ **

  
  
Sie waren oft genug zusammen gekommen und hatten sich oft genug voneinander getrennt, dass Serena wusste, dass er bald wieder eine andere finden würde. Ein anderes Traummädchen. Eine Traumfrau. Denn sie waren ja groß geworden.  
  
Dan suchte immer nach mehr. Nach jemanden, der ihn verstand. Nach jemandem, der all die Bücher und Filme liebte, die er absorbierte und jemandem, der seiner Vorstellung von einem Happy End entsprach. Danach suchte er und manchmal fand er eine Illusion davon.  
  
Georgina. Olivia. Letzen Endes sogar Blair. Sie alle fand er und doch kehrte er am Ende immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Darum bemüht wieder der Ritter und der Heldenrüstung zu sein, den sie mit siebzehn Jahren so atemberaubend einfach geliebt hatte.  
  
Serena war unheimlich gut darin sich zu verlieben.  
  
Und atemberaubend schlecht darin zu lieben.  
  


_**It's a power, it's a power, it's a power move  
And while I'm not quite sure what she's trying to prove  
They all say she's got low self-esteem  
So, why is she looking like the cat who got the cream** _

  
  
Also gingen sie aus. In eines dieser Brooklyn-Cafés, in denen ihn jeder kannte und sie nur ein goldener Schatten mit schlecht lackierten Fingernägeln war. Dan war nicht abhängig von dem Rampenlicht geworden, wie so viele geglaubt hatten. Er genoss es nicht sich zu zeigen, er liebte es nicht – aber er brauchte die dreckige Luft der Stadt, die krummen Gestalten und die Inspiration, um sich lebendig zu fühlen.  
  
„Es ist so dunkel hier.“ Sie jammerte selten, aber seit er Blair, ihrer allerbesten Freundin für immer ewig (und immer und immer und immer wieder) genau deswegen verfallen war, gestattete sie es sich ab und zu in seiner Gegenwart.   
  
Blairs Prinzessinnenattitüde, ihre Bambi-Augen, ihre Kniestrümpfe, ihre Tränen bei Fellini-Filmen, ihre Abneigung gegen alles Einfache – das waren für Serena keine Gründe Blair zu lieben. Und das, was sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das gab es für sie auch nicht.  
  
Ein Monster, eine Herzensbrecherin, eine Supernova, eine Schlampe, ein verlorenes Mädchen. Viele Namen stammten aus der Klatschpresse, viele Namen hatte Dan in seinem Buch nicht zu verwenden gescheut.  
  


_ The Golden Girl falls apart _

  
  
Aber er hatte sie aufgefangen. Wie immer.  
  


_**But you, you can do better than  
You can do better than that** _

  
  
Niemand stieß sie von so hohen Klippen – wolkenkratzerhoch – wie Dan Humphrey und niemand konnte sie so fest halten wie er. Eines Tages, bald schon – die nächste GeorginaSerenaMarina wartete schon auf ihn – würde er sie verlassen. Ihr Herz brechen, mit seinen Zangenaugen zerzwicken, in dem Glauben die Eine gefunden zu haben. Eine bessere Liebe. Eine verwandtere Seele.  
  
Und dann würde er wiederkommen. Weil es da draußen nichts gab, das so sehr seinen unmöglichen Träumen entsprach wie sie.


End file.
